


Flowers of Jealousy & Apology

by phoebemaybe



Series: Flowers For His Queen [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Jon, Jon in the South, Jon is still a sweetheart, Jonerys Pyramid Sex, Jonerys on holiday, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: Jon and Dany have been married for a month now and are on their honeymoon trip around Essos. What happens when the current husband meets a certain ex lover in Meereen? Let’s just say the wolf comes out to play ;).





	Flowers of Jealousy & Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final fic of my series Flowers For His Queen. So, I'm going out with a bang! Literally. 
> 
> This fic transitions between flashbacks and the present. It is separated by lines, so it shouldn't be too hard to follow.
> 
> This is my first ever foray into the world of SMUT hehe. I'm super excited to share this with you guys!
> 
> Do check out the previous 3 as well! Enjoy~~~ 
> 
> PS: Thank you again Iris (misqueenally on Tumblr) and Dani (SFDoll on Ao3)! You guys have helped me so much with my first smut attempt eeee.
> 
> I'm gonna go hide in a cell under the Sept now lol. (Pretend it's still standing)

Dany and Jon have been married for about a month now, to be returning to Essos as a married woman was interesting to say the least and for her honeymoon no less. Since the war ended, they hadn’t had the time to just relax and be themselves. They were quickly caught up in the task of ruling all seven kingdoms of Westeros. So, they decided it was time for them to finally take a break from living in a stuffy castle to travel and enjoy their marriage, away from responsibilities for a while. It was also the perfect chance for Jon to experience the sight and smells of some of the places Dany grew up in, where she left her foot prints; where she first rose to power; where she did so much good.

The first stop of their honeymoon tour of Essos was the free city of Braavos. When Dany and her brother were exiled from Westeros, this was the first city they stopped at. 

As they strolled through the streets, hand in hand, Dany shared with Jon stories of her childhood. She told him of a fleeting time when she truly felt like she had a home, about the house with the red door and the lemon tree outside her window when they lived with Ser Willem Darry. She still remembered the smell of ripe lemons drifting in through the open window of her room. 

Alas, good times didn’t last for long. After Ser Willem died, the two Targaryen children were soon homeless and living out on the streets. Things never got any easier as they grew. The older they got, the worse Viserys’s temper became. She believed it was due to the combination of the denial of his right to rule and the unsuccessful attempts on gaining supporters to reclaim the iron throne. Dany also knew he never truly forgave her for their mother’s death while giving birth to her. He would abuse her out of frustration, hitting her or pulling at her hair. She grew up in constant fear of his wrath. She never spoke up and she eventually grew meek, obeying her brother’s every command.

“I was never this strong. Can you imagine that, Jon? I didn’t have much of a say about my life. My brother controlled every move I made.”

“Well, none of us are born with the will to fight and survive on our own. It wasn’t necessary. Life changes us.” Jon gave her fingers a squeeze. “I’m glad that you’re free of his control now. He really wasn’t company you’d want to keep was he?”

“You are absolutely right and no he was not. I do miss the good times we had when we were children. He used to tell me stories about our family, our history. He wasn’t always horrible.”

 

* * *

 

The second stop was the city of Pentos. Here, Dany recounted her first meeting with the warlord and her future husband, Khal Drogo.

“He absolutely terrified me.” Dany chuckled with a slight tone of sadness in her voice. “Riding up to us on his stallion. As you can imagine I was apprehensive of this arranged marriage. I was a child for god’s sake and all I wanted was to go home. But I went along with it anyway, because my brother promised that it was the only way to get us home.”

“Our wedding night was nothing short of painful. It hurt so much. He wasn’t very gentle.” Jon snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug, wishing he could have taken the pain away.

“Eventually, I learnt to cope with life among the Dothraki. I fell in love with Drogo. Being pregnant with the Khal’s son helped significantly as well. Sadly, they were ripped away from me.” Dany sighed, turning to embrace Jon fully.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that.” Jon planted a kiss to her crown.

“Me too. On the bright side? Without all that pain, I wouldn’t be here with you.” Looking up at her husband with her chin upon his chest and her face inclined.

“Aye, I can only count my blessings for that.”

 

* * *

 

Their third and final stop was the city she used to rule, the former Slaver’s Bay, the home of the freed slaves.

Night had fallen over Meereen. Standing on the balcony atop this pyramid brought back so many memories of her days ruling this bustling city. Looking over the city with a visitor's perspective felt... different, a visitor who was given a glimpse of how things worked behind the scenes. Dany felt a sense of pride rising in her chest, looking down at the flickering lights of the flames lining the streets, at the people milling about waiting for the nightlife to start and those who were rushing home to their families. This city had come so far. From a city run by slave trade, with citizens comprised of slavers and their slaves, masters and servants, to a bustling trading port city that operated on freedom. She was glad that she had a hand in its liberation and relieved knowing that a capable queen had risen to take her place. Meereen was in safe hands.

"Your Grace?" Her handmaiden passed through the balcony door and came to stand beside her.

"Yes, Missandei?"

"Queen Alina requests that you dine with her tonight. Seeing as the king probably won't be back anytime soon."

Dany grimaced. An ex lover and her current husband together? Her gut told her that nothing good would come of that.

“Alright.” Together, they made their way to the Queen’s chamber for supper.

“You look worried. Is anything wrong, Mhysa?” Queen Alina asked with her brows knitted together in concern.

“As you should know, Queen Alina, your mercenary who just so happens to be my old lover and my husband are out, together.” Dany swirled her spoon around in her soup and sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this. I probably shouldn’t have let Jon go alone.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Things started off a bit... rocky but who knows, they might become friends.” Alina giggled. Rocky was putting it lightly.

 

* * *

 

Upon the party’s arrival at Meereen, Daario Naharis was right at the port to greet them. She was beautiful as ever. Seeing his former Queen again brought back all those feelings he thought were long gone since she left. Turns out he still loved her.

“My Queen. I am so glad to see you again.” Daario Naharis bowed with a palm to his heart. “Congratulations are a must on your reclaiming of the Seven Kingdoms. I always knew you would succeed.” Lifting Dany’s hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the back of it as a greeting.

Jon regarded the man in front of him intently. He noted the way his eyes seemed to trail across Dany’s features and her figure. It was not all that surprising, most men could never resist, and his wife was beautiful after all. The new outfits to suit the warm weather she had made for their trip were the most revealing he had ever seen, aside from her bedclothes. The dresses had considerably less fabric, leaving her alabaster skin bare and they clung to her figure delectably.

The way this man looked at her though, it felt different, almost amorously with a certain degree of admiration. The way his eyes seemed to soften when he spoke to her. He saw that same look on Sam’s face when he looked at Gilly. Jon was fairly certain he looked at Dany that way too. With _love_ in his eyes. Not to mention the way he kissed her, he lingered too long for his liking. Jon felt a peculiar jab in his chest. It was an odd feeling, almost like someone took his heart and pushed needles into it. Dany hadn’t mentioned this man before but he clearly had feelings for his wife. Was this jealousy he was experiencing?

“Thank you, Daario Naharis. I am glad you are well.” Discreetly extracting her hand from his hold, she smiled politely at him. “Daario, this is my husband Jon. Jon, Daario. My old advisor and enforcer.” Daario wondered if she told him about their past relationship. This stoic king was hard to read.

“Ah the King of the Seven Kingdoms. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Meereen.” Daario bowed and offered Jon his hand to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for serving my wife in the past.” Jon grabbed his hand and shook it. Grimacing slightly at his hard squeeze before letting go. Jon did not like this man, not very much at all.

Dany chewed on her bottom lip as she witnessed the two men interacting. The air between them was churning with an intense awkwardness. She could feel the tension radiating off the two of them. Almost like two lions squaring off for the right to mate with a lioness. Maybe she should have told Jon about Daario before they got to Meereen. And the way he held her hand in his, Dany suspected that Daario might still have lingering feelings for her. Let’s just say this visit to Meereen wasn’t going to be boring at least.

“Let me escort you to the pyramid your Grace, your Highness. The queen is eager to meet you.” Daario raised an arm indicating that they start walking, before falling in step beside the Dragon Queen.

“Yes. I heard word that the people elected a young girl to be queen? How is she like?” Dany asked curiously.

“Well, she’s spirited. Very determined. Having been a slave herself she knows how it felt to live in impoverished conditions. So, she intends to convert Meereen fully into a port city that thrives on trade with the Free Cities and Westeros.”

“How did you come to choose her out of all the people? I left instructions that allowed for an election of a new ruler to be carried out. I assume that a lot of people nominated for their ruler of choice?”

“I met with each of the people who were elected and gave them all a task. They were to find ways to improve Meereen. The improvements should be things that would help the people. A lot of those ideas turned out to be just for personal gain. Until, I got to Alina. She told me was tired of seeing so much bloodshed. People shouldn’t have to kill for entertainment. She proposed that we abolish the fighting pits. The people are not allowed to fight till the death, but instead, in teams they will fight to get a ball into two goals as many times as they could, that was set up at the edge of the pits. The team that wins the most points was paid in gold. We tested her proposal out. You’d be surprised at how much the people love watching their men chase after a ball.” Daario chuckled. “The morale of the people rose greatly after that. Team work is everything in those games.”

“That sounds like an interesting sport.” Dany was intrigued. “An improvement from killing people. We should go and watch a game, Jon.”

“We should.” Jon agreed.

“I believe Alina named it kickball?”

“Alina? You’re on a first name basis with your queen?” Jon queried. 

“She’s become a good friend of mine.” Daario rubbed the back of his neck almost as if he was shy. Jon noted with interest. 

“She sounds like quite a nice person.” Dany mused. 

“She is. You’ll like her. The people of this city love her already.” Dany could hear the fondness in his voice when Daario spoke of his new queen.

It turns out Daario was right. His new queen was a delight to be around. Like Dany, she was petite, but with olive skin, curly raven hair that flowed down to her waist and deep brown chocolate eyes that glittered as she spoke. She was friendly and sweet. It was hard to imagine her as a fierce ruler. Queen Alina was younger than Dany, no more than a girl but don’t let her age fool you, for she was wise beyond her years. Alina was good judge of character, had a keen eye in observation and a sharp goal oriented mind, she knew the people and wanted to improve the world they lived in. In many ways she was quite similar to Dany. Life forced her to grow up too fast. Having lived a life of slavery alongside her parents, Alina knew how cruel this world was. Despite living such a harsh life, she survived and came out strong. She had a kind disposition and an optimism that could lift the spirits of the people. Dany liked her and they clicked instantly.

The three rulers and Daario were seated in the little sitting room at the back of the throne room, with goblets of wine in their hands. Alina decided to forego the stiff formal introductions and proposed they get acquainted in a more comfortable setting instead.

“I am honored to be your presence, Mhysa. You saved us all!” Alina reached over for Dany’s hand with a grateful, beaming smile tugging at her lips.

“I am extremely happy that you are ruling in my stead. You seem very capable. But you don’t have to call me that anymore. You’re a queen now. You can just call me Dany if you wish.” Dany smiled at the young queen. She really was sweet. She could see why the people loved her. Her smile could light up a room.

“Oh no, I couldn’t. You will always be our Mhysa. The people will remember what you did for us in perpetuity.” Alina insisted.

“Very well.” Dany gave in. She had a feeling this young queen would do great things for Meereen.

 

* * *

 

On the day before they were due to leave for Westeros, Daario proposed that he and Jon go out for some merriment at a local tavern. It would be nice to experience nightlife in a different city, Jon begrudgingly agreed. With a quick goodbye kiss to his wife and a promise that he would return soon, off they went.

That was how Dany came to find herself having dinner with Alina.

“Don’t worry so much, Mhysa. They’ll be back soon.”

“I hope so.” Deciding to lighten the mood, Dany smiled and asked: “Tell me about yourself, Alina.”

The night drew on as the queens got well acquainted.

Else where in a noisy tavern in Meereen, an amused King of the Seven Kingdoms watched as Daario Naharis down jugs of ale and whisky, slowly getting drunk. He began to sway from side to side, laughing at his own jokes. Jon had to laugh at how silly he looked. Was this man truly a mercenary? Did they usually have low alcohol tolerance levels?

“Did you know, King Jon, I used to be your wife’s lover?”

His words caught Jon’s attention. “No I did not. She hasn’t mentioned you to me.”

“Oh... That’s sad....” Daario frowned. “Well, I have to tell you, she was amazing in bed!” He started to laugh boisterously. “She truly was a dragon. I still remember the way she rode me.” Daario sighed indulgently letting the images run through his mind. He smacked his lips. “Her perky teats swaying in front of my face. The way she grabbed my hair as she moved. The noises she made. Her wet cunt was so delicious.” Taking a swig of his whisky. “Wish I could have her again.”

Jon slammed his mug of ale down onto the rickety wooden table. “Why are you telling me all this?” Having to listen to another man describe what they did in bed with his wife was beyond insulting. To speak about her so crudely was utterly disrespectful. His blood was scorching in his veins. That pang of jealousy he felt that very first moment he met this man grew ten fold. He did not need these graphic descriptions of another man touching his wife filling his head.

“I just meant to say what a lucky bastard you are to have the dragon queen in your bed every night.” Daario shrugged nonchalantly as he took another swig of his drink.

“I don’t need to listen to this.” Resisting the urge to punch this insufferable man, Jon stormed out the tavern and marched back to the pyramid. The need to see his wife and touch her growing with each step he took. He needed to stake his claim on her once more.

 

* * *

 

Dany was getting ready for bed when a furious Jon stormed into their chamber, slamming the door shut behind him. Looking around the room in search of his wife, he found her sitting on the chaise lounge in her cotton nightgown, combing out the tangles from her unbraided hair. Hearing his footsteps she looked up to see his face contorted in fury.

“Jon? What’s the mat- Umph!” Taking her face in his hands he slammed his lips into her. His tongue slipped pass her parted lips to access the moist cavern within, to tangle with hers, tasting her hungrily like a man dying of thirst getting his first sip of water. The kiss took her by surprise, the comb she was holding slid out of her hand, landing on the stone floor with a clatter. Dany reached up to grasp the rough cotton of Jon’s tunic, moaning into his kiss. He was never this aggressive before. What had gotten into him?

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. Feeling short of breath, Dany gave her husband’s arm a tap, telling him to let go. He didn’t. Jon was so caught up in the heat that he couldn’t feel or hear anything other than the warmth of his wife’s mouth and the sweetness of her. She couldn’t breathe. Dany placed her palms against his chest and shoved, pushing him away from her. They broke apart heaving. His kisses made her feel so lightheaded and dizzy she had to grab hold of his arms for support.

“What happened, Jon?” She gasped, gulping for air. Her lips were swollen from his bruising kisses. “Not that I’m complaining of course.” Dany licked her lips, looking up at her husband through her lashes. He was panting just as hard as she was, his chest heaving with each breath he took.

“Daario may have said some things to me in his drunken stupor.” Jon spat through gritted teeth.

“What sort of things?” Dany asked with her head cocked to a side.

“He told me certain things you did in bed with him. He said you were lovers.” She watched as Jon’s eyes grew darker. She saw the fire building, his pupils dilating.

“We were. I didn’t tell you earlier because I didn’t feel the need to. It’s in the past.” Dany gulped. Jon looked like a wolf, on the prowl for his prey as he closed the gap between them once more. His hungry eyes made her core tremble.

“Oh? It would seem that he has feelings for you still. He said he longed for you.” Jon stopped when they were scant an inch apart. “Do you long for him too?”

“Jon, don’t be silly. I married you didn’t I?”

Suddenly, it dawned on her.

“Are you jealous, Jon Snow?” Dany’s eyebrows crept up to her hairline. Her king was jealous! “Oh, you are!” She smirked.

“Perhaps.” Grumbled her wolf.

With that, he pounced, diminishing the distance between them, kissing away her smirk. Their lips locked once more, tongues dancing, battling for dominance. Jon’s hands delved into her silver curls, holding her head in place, feasting on her luscious lips. He couldn’t get enough of her. His mind yelled out. More! More! More! He needed to know she was his. His lips released hers with a wet pop, moving downwards to taste the skin of her neck.

With a breathless moan, Dany tipped her head back, allowing him access. His lips suckled and nipped at her thrumming pulse point, enjoying the trembles traveling through her body. Dany wrapped her arms around his back, clinging to him like a fragile leaf blowing in the wind. Without his arms around her waist, holding onto to her, she imagined she would be a puddle on the floor. His warm mouth sent tremors of pleasure running down her spine and straight to her pulsing core. How did he do that to her? He hadn’t even touched her there yet! Just the thought of his fingers and his lips between her legs, sent even more moisture flowing from her core.

His tongue licked at her skin, traveling down further, tasting the salty tang of sweat, tasting the sweetness that was unique to her. His teeth tugged at the lacing that held her nightgown together, pulling the knot free. He parted the fabric with his nose, revealing more skin for his lips to explore. Placing a soft kiss upon the skin between her breasts, he heard his Queen breathe a sigh.

Despite how badly he wanted to claim her, he knew he needed to compose himself if he wanted to last for her, to give her the pleasure she deserved. Jon straightened back up, tipping his forehead against hers, in order to catch his breath. Looking down into her dazed eyes, lips parted, chest heaving, her skin flushed with arousal. His heart skipped a beat. Gods, she was magnificent. 

“I love you, Dany.” Jon whispered into the tiny space between their lips.

“And I, you, Jon.”

Jon smiled down at his wife and kissed her. This time, it was so soft and tender, it aroused Dany even more! Jon placed his hands on her shoulders, grasping at the sleeves of her nightgown. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he began pulling the gown down. Dany shivered under the intensity of his gaze, squirming in attempts to rub that spot between her legs to alleviate her need.

As the gown slipped down her body with a whoosh, revealing all of her to him, Dany heard Jon groan as her nipples hardened in the cool air. In his eyes, she saw the utter awe and love for her. It made her heart swell. She couldn’t remember anyone looking at her like that in such a very long time. His scrutiny made her feel loved, emboldened and sexy. There was no need to hide from him. He loved her, every part of her.

“You are so beautiful, my love.” He breathed.

Dany smiled at him coyly before turning around. He watched as a very naked Dany, watching her hips sway as she walked over to the bed and lay down. She looked like a goddess, descended from heaven. Her silver hair seemed to glow under the candle light, as she lay wanton and waiting for him to join her. He felt his dick twitch within the confines of his britches. This woman would be the death of him one day.

“Thank you. And you are entirely overdressed. Here I am without a stitch. How is that fair?” Dany propped herself up on her elbows. “Strip, dear husband.”

“As my queen commands.” Jon chuckled. Unbuckling Longclaw, he placed it on the chaise longue. Reaching for the ends of his tunic, he pulled it out of his pants and began unlacing the strings around the collar of his shirt. Knowing full well she was watching, he lifted it slowly off his body and over his head. He heard his queen whimper as his toned abdomen and chest was revealed, scars and all. Tossing the garment to the ground he looked up to see her rubbing her legs together. Turns out she was enjoying this quite a bit. Stepping out of his boots, he kicked them to the side. All that was left was his britches. Walking over to the bed, he stopped by Dany’s side, giving her a better view. Slowly, he began unbuttoning and untying the ties of his britches.

He was out to kill her. Dany was certain of it. Could he move any slower? She itched to rip off the remaining piece of clothing obscuring all of him from her view. But if he wanted to play this game, she could play too. Gazing into his lustful eyes, through lowered lashes, Dany bit her lip coquettishly. She ran her fingers teasingly down the column of her throat. Was he watching? Glancing up at Jon, she noticed that his eyes were glued to her moving fingers. Good. Her fingers glided slowly down the valley between her breasts, down her taut stomach, stopping just as the tops of her thighs. Jon growled. He couldn’t take it anymore. Ripping his britches and underpants off impatiently, he crawled atop of her, naked in all his glory.

“Hello, husband.” Dany giggled. Finally. “Took you long enough.”

“I was trying to have some fun, but someone turned the tables on me.” Jon huffed.

“I was getting tired of waiting.” Dany pouted and stuck out her tongue at him.

“Well, let’s get to it shall we?” Jon shifted his arms to encase her firmly in his embrace.

“We shall.” Dany wriggled slightly, getting herself comfortable beneath him.

Giving her a sweet peck on the nose, Jon began his exploration southward. His lips trailed a blaze of fire down her neck, seeking out her pulse point once again. This time, the one behind her ear, the one that never failed to make her shiver. Dany let her eyes drift shut, basking in his ministrations as he sucked and nibbled the sensitive skin of her neck, sending jolts of pleasure down to her already dripping core.

Jon listened as his wife panted beneath him. He loved that he could draw such reactions out of his queen. Dotting open-mouthed kisses along her throat as he moved downwards, stopping to nibble at her collarbone, he let his hand wander upwards, across the flat plain of her stomach, up her sides to seek out the rounded mounds of her breast. He cupped one of them tenderly. They fit perfectly in his hands. He squeezed them gently, admiring the softness, circling his thumb around her areola.

“Jon.” Dany gasped and sighed as he touched her.

Craving a taste of her skin, Jon latched his lips around her nipple and suckled. Making sure not to neglect its counterpart, Jon tweaked and pinched at it with his forefinger and thumb as his mouth worked her into frenzy. Dany yelped in surprise at the sensation. The combination of pain and arousal was exquisite. As his tongue laved at her nipple, her lips fell open in a breathy moan. Her fingers threaded through his hair, keeping his head in place. The sensations of his suckling and licking from his warm, wet mouth were marvellous. Her core was completely drenched. “Jon, I need more.”

“Yeah? Tell me how you want me.” Jon murmured, his teeth tugging lightly at her teat, his lips still attached to her nipple. “What do you want me to do, Dany?” His hand left her breast to caress the silky soft skin of her belly.

“Where do you want me?” Jon teased, circling a finger around her navel, before moving his fingers lower. “Down here?” He ran his fingers tantalizingly through the downy hairs at the apex of her thighs.

“Fuck.... Touch me, Jon.” Dany whimpered. Growling, she grabbed his hair and began pushing his head down to where she needed him most. Jon chuckled. He got her message loud and clear. Who was he to deny his darling wife?

Settling on his stomach with his head poised between her legs, Jon ran his warm hands along her shapely legs, starting from the back of her calves and up her thighs. Looking up at her voluptuous form, he smiled. She really was gorgeous. Gently pushing her thighs apart, Jon groaned. “Gods, you are soaking wet.” Tracing a finger along the opening of her nether lips. She was glistening. The downy hair surrounding her lips were dripping with moisture as well.

“I know that. Please just get on with it.” Dany wasn’t usually one to beg, but her king was exasperating and he was driving her to the point of delirium. She needed more of him. Jon chuckled. “Aye, your Grace.” Lowering his head, the musky scent of her arousal wafted into his nostrils. It was a scent so distinct he had a feeling he would remember it forever and still never get enough, a scent unique only to his queen.

Licking his lips, he parted her labia with his thumbs, opening her fully. Running the tip of his tongue slowly from her folds up to the swollen nub of her clit at the top of her sex, Jon gave it a little flick. A sharp scream rose up from Dany’s throat. He smiled against her clit. “You like that don’t you, Dany?” The vibrations from his voice sent tingles of pleasure shooting from her core out to her limbs. They’ve done this numerous times in the past and it quickly became one of Dany’s favourite activities in bed. He had a very talented mouth.

“Oh, Jon!” Dany began to writhe above him, her fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair. Jon’s tongue lapped at her arousal hungrily. She tasted so good, a mixture of salty and sweet, a flavour only she had. He couldn’t get enough. And apparently neither could she of him. “More! Jon! More!” 

Pushing her thighs even further apart with his hands, that her knees were almost touching her chest, Jon entered her with his tongue. Dany gasped in excitement. Her back arched up from the bed at the sudden intrusion to her warm, wet channel. Jon penetrated her as deeply as he could with his nose pressing against her clit. “Jon! Oh god!” 

Twisting his tongue within her, pressing his nose harder against her sensitive nub, he could feel Dany’s inner muscles clenching around his tongue. He increased his movements, drawing his tongue out and impaling her again and again. The fingers in his hair pulled and tugged at the strands so hard that he couldn’t help but wonder how much hair she pulled away from his scalp, her muscles spasmed and fluttered around him. Judging from the moans and screams, and the sheen of sweat he could feel coating her body, she was close.

Withdrawing from her, Jon shifted his target to her clit, peeking out of its hood, red and engorged from arousal. Wrapping his lips fully around it, he sucked. In place of his tongue, he inserted two fingers into her dripping core. Curling them, he sought out the rough, spongy patch of tissue on the front wall of her vagina, rubbing it as he assaulted her clit with kisses. 

Dany cried out, pressing herself closer to his talented lips. Her thighs rose to clamp around his head. Jon grabbed at her glorious behind, holding her close to his lips, lapping at the moisture gushing out of her pulsing folds. Dany’s breathing quickened, Jon suckled harder on her sensitive nub, giving it a nip with his teeth.

Then, with a shout of his name, Dany was falling, her body arching off the bed, taut as a bow string, her legs went rigid by the sides of his head, body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure spread out from her core. Through hooded eyes, Jon watched as his wife writhed and panted through her throes of passion. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. He thought she never looked more beautiful. He loved to watch her like this.

Eventually, Dany collapsed back down onto the bed, panting, feeling lightheaded and boneless. She could hear the blood rushing to her head in her ears as her pulse raced. Jon continued lapping and suckling at her still throbbing clit, gently bringing her down from her state of ecstasy. Feeling proud of himself, Jon placed a soft kiss on her over sensitized clit, laughing as she twitched. Dany pushed his head away with a whimper.

Taking deep breathes to calm her breathing, Dany cracked open an eye to look down at her husband. He was resting his chin on her pelvic bone, looking smug as can be. She blushed, seeing that his stubble was wet with her juices. He shifted to place a kiss on her belly, smiling up at her warmly, the love in his eyes blazing.

“Come up here, my king.” Dany crooked her finger in a come hither motion. Jon obliged and started crawling up to her. Dany’s breath caught as she felt his hard cock rubbing against her thigh. How did he manage to last this long?

“Hello, my queen.” Jon whispered as he nuzzled his nose with hers. “Did you enjoy my version of the Lord’s Kiss?” He smirked, a wolfish glint shining in his eyes.

“The Lord’s Kiss? If you mean what you just did to me with your tongue and mouth? I enjoyed it immensely.” Dany smiled, twining her arms around his neck. “I didn’t know that... _that_ had a name. The Lord’s Kiss? Sounds awfully pompous don’t you think?”

“It’s not pompous if you know how to do it properly.” Jon smirked, preening like a proud peacock.

“You’re awfully sure of yourself huh?” Dany ran her hand down Jon’s chest, brushing through the strip of hair running down his lower abdomen to curve her palm around that hard appendage, standing erect between his legs. Jon shuddered at her touch. “Although, I am amazed. How did you hold out this long, Jon Snow?” She ran her hand leisurely up and down his length, circling his red throbbing head, spreading the clear fluid that leaked out around the tip.

“Do that some more and I won’t be able to.” Jon groaned into her ear. Dany giggled, feeling his arms framing her head quiver. Pumping his hard dick, she relished in the power she held to evoke such reactions from the almighty King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Deciding to play with him a little, she asked: “Jon, how good are you at riding a dragon?” She batted her eyelashes innocently at him. Instantly, she saw his desire flare to life in his eyes. They were black as coal. His pupils dilated so much, leaving only a tiny ring of his brown irises visible. Looking into his eyes, she felt her own arousal building back up in her core.

“I’ll show you how good I am.” Jon snarled. Her words mirrored the ones Daario spoke to him in the tavern. The ire in him rose, along with the jealousy he felt just imagining someone else lying with his wife. He wanted to punch something but there was something he desperately needed to know.

Reeling his temper in a little, Jon cleared his throat and asked: “Out of curiosity, was Daario good?”

Seeing right through him, Dany asked, amused: “Seriously? You’re still jealous of him?”

“So what if I am! I have the right, don’t I? You are my wife! And he talked about you like.... like you were a whore!” He exclaimed almost to the point of yelling. “And just the thought of another man with their hands on you...” Jon sighed dropping his head down and burrowing his face into Dany’s sweat damp hair.

Dany cuddled her king close, running her fingers through his unruly curls, trying to sooth his inner turmoil. She never expected her usually solemn husband to react so greatly to an old flame of hers. He had met other men who loved her in the past, like Ser Jorah. He didn’t seem jealous, in fact he respected the old knight. 

“I need you so much, Dany. I need to be inside you. I need to feel you.” Dany heard the desperation in Jon’s voice. He sounded almost pleading.

“You have me, my love.” Tracing her thumb along the scar running down his left eye, Dany placed a kiss upon his lips. Jon breathed a sigh of relief. Kissing her with all the love he felt for her, he entered her in one, smooth stroke, burying himself in her to the hilt. The newly weds moaned in unison at the sensation of being joined. The feeling of completion, it felt like coming home.

“You are so tight.” Jon panted against Dany’s parted lips. Just being inside her warmth, made him want to lose control, pound into her hard and spill his seed. Dany draped her arms around Jon’s muscular back, finger nails digging into his flesh, savouring the feel of his length filling her, stretching her. 

Dany could feel her husband shaking. He was trying so hard to hold himself back for her. She knew he didn’t want to hurt her. He was giving her time to adjust to his length. Her heart filled with warmth and a feeling of gratefulness. He really was an honourable man. He would willingly forego his own pleasure for her. No man she’d ever been with her had done that for her willingly, ever. Most of them took what they wanted and left. “I’m ready Jon, you don’t have to hold back. Take me.”

That was all the permission he needed and boy did her take her. Pulling out nearly completely with only the tip remaining, before thrusting back into her, hard. Pulling her flush to him, Jon thrust into his wife’s warmth cunt again and again. Dany sunk her teeth into his shoulder feeling the pressure in her core building, higher and higher with each thrust. For long moments, the only sound that could be heard was the slapping of skin on skin and the moans and groans of the two lovers, writhing and dancing to a rhythm as old as time itself.

It wasn’t enough. He needed more. Pulling out of her momentarily, Jon lifted his petite wife off the bed and flipped her, so she shapely behind was in the air. “Jon? What are you- Oh!” A dazed Dany let out a loud drawn out moan, pushing her face into her pillow as Jon plunged into her once more. Jon clutched at her hips so hard that he left red imprints of his fingers on her skin.

“Seven hells, Dany.” She felt even tighter in this position. Looking down at the smooth, creamy expanse of her back, her glorious behind and her silver hair spread out over the satin sheets of the mattress, he ran a hand up her spine to curl his fingers in her hair. Surrounded by her warm, tight heat, Jon felt like he was in heaven. Watching as his dick moved in and out of her dripping core, the wolf in him came to life and it was starving.

“Fuck! I’m close!” He needed to come. Jon’s hips moved faster and faster, searching for his release. Bent over on all fours, Jon’s dick was so deep in her, hitting that spot inside her that made her limbs quiver, again and again. Dany fisted the sheets under her hands as she felt that familiar pulsing within her core again. “Harder, Jon, harder.”

With a growl, Jon fell forwards, engulfing her body with his. He snaked an arm around his wife’s slender waist, slipping his fingers down to the point where they were joint. Dany gasped and shook, feeling his fingers pressing down hard on her sensitive clit. She was so close. “I need to know you’re mine. Say you’re mine, Daenerys. I’ll let you come if you say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Jon. All yours!” Jon panted, breaths coming out short and urgent as his hips sped up, pounding into her core harder and harder, his fingers producing delightful friction against her clit faster and faster, both of them chasing their completion. She could feel it approaching, dashing up her spine towards her middle. With a few more thrusts, they were shattering, tumbling over the precipice together.

Dany and Jon landed on their bed with a huff, hearts pounding, chests heaving. His length was gradually softening inside her and his seed was slipping out of her core, down her inner thighs but they were just too exhausted to move.

When Jon caught his breath, he gently extracted himself from Dany’s warm passage. Both of them winced at the loss of that intimate connection between their bodies. Rolling over to lie on his back, he opened his arms to pull his tired wife into his embrace. Kissing her lips tenderly, he held her close as they succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sun streamed in through the open balcony windows, rousing a sleepy queen from a dreamless slumber. Memories of the night before floated through her mind. Dany smiled languidly, stretching out the stiffness in her body, like a cat after a nap. She grimaced feeling deliciously sore in places she didn’t even know existed.

Reclining on the bed, staring up at the blue canopy, Dany reflected on their toe-curling, mind blowing coupling the night before. Jon was never rough with her. He was always wonderful and sweet, never lacking in passion, but never that aggressive. She found that she liked this side of him. Maybe she should make him jealous more often in the future. Let her wolf out to play more.

Speaking of her wolf, where was he? Turning to his side of the bed, she found it empty. In his place, were two stalks of flowers resting on his pillow. A purple one and a yellow one. Reaching over, she picked them up gingerly with a smile. There was only one person who loved to leave her flowers, especially when he couldn’t find the words to express his emotions.

Tying the bed sheet loosely around her naked body, with the flowers in hand, Dany got out of bed and padded over to the trunk that held their belongings for their trip. Lifting the lid, she rummaged through their clothing searching for something.

“Found you!” Dany fished out her Book of Flower Meanings triumphantly. Ever since Jon started giving her flowers, almost three years ago now, she’s been carrying this book with her everywhere she went. Just in case, her precious husband found the need to gift her blossoms.

Looking at the index of flower pictures, she began searching for the ones she held in her hand. It turns out, the purple one was a Hyacinth and the yellow one was a Marigold. Flipping through the pages to find what they meant, she didn’t know whether to smile or cry. Her husband was just too adorable!

According to her book, a Marigold signified jealousy. She was right! Turns out he really was jealous last night. A purple hyacinth signified an apology, “I am sorry, please forgive me.” What could he be sorry for?

“I see you’ve found the flowers I left.”

“There you are!” Looking up, she sighted her husband standing by the open balcony door. “Where did you go?”

Jon ambled over to his queen, looking so tiny wrapped up in bed sheets, drowning in satin. He caressed her bare arms lovingly, smirking as goose bumps rose at his touch. Tipping her face up to meet his with a chuck of her chin. He placed a kiss to her forehead.

“I woke early, so I thought I’d let you rest for a while longer.” Twirling a lock of hair around his finger, Jon smiled down at his queen. “I went out for a walk and stumbled across a little shop that sold, well flowers.” Dany sniggered. “So I chose these two flowers and made my way back. When I returned you were still asleep, so I left the flowers beside you and went out to the balcony to appreciate the view as the rest of the city woke up.”

“I missed you when I woke.” Dany pouted at her king. “I missed your warmth beside me.”

Pulling Dany into his arms, Jon sighed: “I know.” It was the same for him. He felt cold being away from her, even for just a short period of time. “It’s just, you were so exhausted from our activities last night. You needed your rest.” Stroking her sleep mussed hair, Jon couldn’t resist teasing Dany. “We both know what happens when you don’t get enough sleep.” Jon laughed. “You turn into a cranky, fire breathing dragon!” 

“I do not!” Dany gasped in mocked offense. She did get cranky when she was tired.

“You do! I’ve seen you get irritable when you’re tired.” He was absolutely right. Dany still couldn’t believe she found someone who knew her so well.

Gazing at the purple flower in her hand, Dany was reminded of the question she needed to ask him: “Purple Hyacinths signify apologies. What’s this about an apology, Jon? What are you sorry for?” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t gentle with you last night. I let my emotions get the better of me.” Kissing her hair, Jon pulled her tighter to him. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Oh, Jon. Her sweet, honourable, gentlemanly, Jon.

Lifting her head up from his chest, Dany looked up into her husband’s eyes. They were laced with guilt. “I’m fine, my love. You didn’t hurt me. There’s no need for apologies.” Dany reassured him. “Besides, I quite enjoyed your predatory side.” Sliding her fingers into his raven locks at the nape of his neck, Dany pulled Jon’s head down to meet hers. She whispered huskily in his ear. “You were quite sexy when you took me from behind.”

“What are you doing to me, you alluring women!” Jon groaned, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. His hand slipped down to grope at Dany’s bottom, kneading her through the thin satin sheet covering her body. Dany giggled, biting her lip demurely. “You know what I’m doing and you love it!”

“Aye, I do.” Jon’s lips claimed hers ravenously, hoisting her up into his arms, he walked them over to the bed. Dany squeaked and laughed as he tossed her onto it and tore off the sheet from her body. The couple didn’t leave their chamber till high noon.

What a way to start the day.

 

* * *

 

 

"Before we depart, I was hoping to have a moment alone with your mercenary, Daario? Please?" Jon asked Queen Alina. His line of vision drifted over to his wife, eyes connecting with hers, communicating silently about what he was about to do. Dany raised an eyebrow at her husband knowingly. She rolled her eyes. Men and their pride.

After a moment of hesitation, Queen Alina agreed with a nod. "Of course."

"Come, let the men talk." Dany laced her arm through Alina’s and dragged the confused queen out of the room.

Watching them leave, Jon took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and emotions for the confrontation ahead. Just looking at the man in front of him infuriated him. Bringing back all the memories of the night before. The one sided "drunken" conversation this man had with him made his blood boil.

"So... What did you want to speak to me about, your Highness?" Daario idly tapped his foot on the stone floor. How could someone be so arrogant? Jon wondered.

"Last night, you said some things to me that weren't the most.... respectful."

"I did? I'm sorry but I don't remember much of last night. Must be the drinks I had." Daario chuckled, feigning ignorance. He knew full well what he said to the king.

When Deanerys returned to Meereen, husband in tow, seeing the newly weds looking so happy, seeing her look that happy evoked a jealousy in him. He knew that a marriage out of political alliance was in the cards for Daenerys, she told him as much when she set sail for Westeros. He did not expect however, was her to be so deep in love with her husband and he her.

But the past few days spent around the newly weds, he realized that it was time for him to move on. He was never truly the one for her. The fire within her and the fire within him combined would only feed her impulsiveness. He could never balance out her fire like the king could. And as they say, if you loved someone you should let them go, especially now that they had found true happiness. In truth, he still held feelings for the dragon queen. He had a feeling he always would. It just so happened that the romantic love he had for her had morphed into something akin to brotherly love. As a big brother, he thought it’d be fun to irk her king a little.

"Dany told me about you, that you were her lover when she ruled this city. She told me that you protected her along the journey from Yunkhai to Meereen and you had a hand in saving her from the Sons of the Harpy. For that I am grateful." Jon's hands were clenched tightly into fists by his sides as his anger rose. “However, last night, you spoke about her and the things you did in bed together. The way you spoke about her was as if she were a common whore. You crossed a line, Daario Naharis." Daario noticed the fury simmering in the king's dark eyes, a fury almost identical to the one he'd seen in Daenery's eyes outside the gates of Meereen as she addressed the masters before catapulting the slave collars over the walls at them. It made him flinch, dousing out the glee he felt at successfully riling up the king. A twinge of fear crept up his spine. "I know you meant to make me jealous. I'll be honest with you, it worked. But this conversation is not about me. This is about my wife."

"You were disrespectful of her in front of my face." Jon bared his fangs like the dragon in his blood and the wolf that he was raised to be. "I don't know how you treat other women. But if I hear you disrespecting my wife one more time, I will return to Meereen and have your head. I will do it myself with this blade right here." He seethed. Gripping the hilt of his sword he began unsheathing it, enjoying the subtle widening of Daario's eyes. With a smirk, Jon pushed Longclaw back into its sheath with a click. He got him right where he wanted. Daario gulped and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was stunned by the sudden shift in emotion from the king.

"If my observations are correct, I assume you care about Queen Alina as more than just friends. If that is the case, I would advice you to keep your nighttime activities between the sheets to yourself. Do respect the woman that you are with. If you truly cared about her, you would."

This enigmatic king sure was something. He could see how Jon Snow would make for a great ruler, fierce, but compassionate, honourable and respectful. Someone who would do the right thing that benefitted his people. He was different from the egotistical butcher kings he met in the past. 

Reassuring Jon with a nod, Daario replied: "Will do."

"Good." Diffusing the tense atmosphere, Jon stuck out his hand at the mercenary. "I'll take your word for it." Daario took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

Daenerys Stormborn had found her perfect match.

After saying their goodbyes and a promise to visit in the future, the party set sailed back to Westeros. Standing at the helm, the monarchs watched as dolphins leapt and splashed by their ship under the moonlight.

“So... This was some honeymoon huh?” Dany asked her husband.

“Aye, We should go on holiday more often in the future.”

Dany snorted. “Are you going to give me more Marigolds?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Jon poked his ticklish wife in the side, laughing as she jumped.

“Jon Snow! Stop that!” Dany warned. “I will burn you if you don’t!”

“No, I will not. You wouldn’t burn me anyway, you love me!”

Dany shrieked and started running away from her cheeky husband.

The young rulers ran around the ship, playing cat and mouse, until he finally caught her in his arms, hugging her to him and not letting go. For the first time in a long while, they were free to enjoy themselves and just be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Covers face with hands* 
> 
> Sooooo.... Did you guys like the fic? heheh. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Tell me if i should go on a walk of atonement through the streets in the comments haha XD.


End file.
